iRecuerdos
by Dago-weasleypotter
Summary: Carly se va con su padre a Italia dejando a Sam tan sola y con su amor no correpondido. Después de tantos años, Carly regresa a Seattle asi comenzando a revivir los recuerdos. Sam no quiere recordar nada sobre Carly, tanto asi que se niega a perdonar a Carly por el daño que le hizo. Tal vez al recordar sea el primer paso para perdonar.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Volver

Carly's POV

_- ¿Ven conmigo? - me dijo mi padre_

_- Si - conteste inmediatamente Sin pensarlo. No podía estar más lejos de mi padre. Ya tantos años sin estar sin el - me voy contigo _

_Mi padre me sonrió y antes que pudiera decir algo a los demás, veo como Sam sale del departamento. Era mi imaginación pero creo que estaba llorando. Mire a los demás esperando una respuesta pero ninguno me había dicho algo. Salgo en su búsqueda, y me encuentro a mi pequeña Sammy sentada en la acera llorando. Nunca me había gustado verla llorar, no me acostumbraba era así, ella siempre era la fuerte de las dos. Es mi fortaleza _

_- __Sam - la llamo. Intenta ocultar su rostro de mí. Sonrió por ese acto de ternura. - Sam _

_Ella seguía ignorándole, esto ya no me gustaba. Me siento a su lado, colocando una mano en nuca atrayéndola a mí para darle un abrazo, pero me rechaza. _

_- No Carly - escucho su voz temblorosa - ¿Por qué? _

_No comprendo las preguntas._

_- ¿Porque te quieres ir de mi lado? - siento que mi corazón se estruja al escuchar esa pregunta - ¿Por qué? _

_- Sam. . ._

_No sabía que contestar, ella no quería que yo me fuera de su lado eso estaba claro. Mi corazón se sentía extraño algo que jamás había sentido. Lo único que podía hacer fue abrazarla. Ella me regresa el abrazo y llora. _

_- Carly quédate - me dice aun aferrada a mi - me portare bien. Te juro que no cometeré ningún delito, no golpeare a Freddie, no intentare mandarlo al hospital. A ninguna persona. Pero quédate, por mi._

_No le conteste y la seguí abrazándola, pero seguía hablándome._

_- Si, Carly - se separa de mi - seré una niña buena _

_- No puedo Sam - le digo, me dolía decirle eso. Pero era mi papa - lo extraño mucho. _

_Ella se separa de mí bruscamente y se aleja de mi. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. _

_- Te vas. . . ._

Abrí los ojos, aun me encontraba en el avión. Aquel recuerdo siempre lo tenía presente desde que me había ido a Italia con mi padre. Desde ese momento mi vida cambio, me fui dejando a Sam, mi única amiga verdadera y A quien quería engañar también a la persona que quería. Tantos años me costo en admitir mis sentimientos y alejarme de ella. Para ser más exacta cinco años.

En el momento que llegue a Italia no tuve conexión con mi antigua vida, el único que hablaba era con Spencer. Los demás había cortado cualquier lazo. Tanto así que había obligado a Spencer en visitarme en las vacaciones, cortándolo cada vez que intentaba hablar de mi antigua vida. Ignore cada correo de Freddie y de Sam, de todos. Solo me limitaba a mi familia. Después de unos mese los mensajes fueron disminuyendo por parte de mis dos amigos, hasta que Sam dejo de enviar, aunque Freddie seguía enviando uno por mes nunca los abría.

Olvidar, fue mi decisión. Olvidar Seattle, olvidar ICarly, olvidar a Freddie, olvidar a Sam. .más bien olvidarme del amor de Sam

Por fin volví a pisar Seattle, volví a sentir el frío que siempre caracterizo a mi cuidad. Me dirigí a mi antiguo departamento. Tome el primer taxi que pude encontrar y para mi sorpresa aun recordaba la dirección.

_Mire a mi lado, a mi lado se encontraba Sam desnuda. Ella me tiene abrazada a mis caderas. Me ruborice al recordar la noche anterior, hice el amor con mi mejor amiga. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa salió de mis labios. _

_Sam se removió en su lugar se aferro mas a mis caderas como si no quisiera que me fuera. Esto no podía pasar me dije, lo que había pasado anoche no podía pasar. Yo no podía estar enamorada de Sam Esto es un error._

_A mí me gustan los hombres me dije. Aparto el brazo de Sam de mí, me apure lo más deprisa que pude. Comencé a colocarme la ropa sin importar si lo estaba haciendo bien, quiero alejarme de aquí. De estos sentimientos que me confunden. _

_Lo único que podía hacer era dejare una carta. _

_- _Señorita llegamos - me dice el taxista

- Gracias - le entrego el dinero sin importarme si me regresa el cambio

Al entrar al lobby me encontré con Lewbert. Mi antiguo y asqueroso portero con su verruga que a mi parecer creció más. Al parecer no me reconoció y me dejo pasar sino antes de ser educado como lo recordaba.

Todo esto me hizo sentir como antes, aquella niña de 13 años que caminaba por estos pasillo. Ya había vuelto, no podía y no debía en volver a huir. Había regresado para acomodar mi vida.

Volví a regresar a mi antigua vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Reiniciar

Sam's POV

Malditos clientes pensé. Me estaba hartando de estas personas, pero tenía que ser amable solo porque gracias a estas personas comía, o eso me decía Melanie. Bueno sus palabras exactas eran "_Sam se amable con los clientes, gracias a ellos tienes tus grasitos" _si claro. Yo conseguía dinero sin la necesidad de soportar a cada persona estúpida que entraba a la cafetería. Aunque mis recursos no eran muy legales que digamos por esa razón no le podía decir a Melanie, ya que bueno me daría un sermón bastante largo sobre lo malo y lo bueno. Aburrido como siempre.

Y de un cierto modo no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya había provocado. Por mi ella regreso a Seattle, para quedarse conmigo, en cuidarme y en que no matara a medio Seattle.

Tanto era su empeño en que me volviera una chica decente que puso esta cafetería sin importarle que su carrera no la ejerciera del todo. Algo que me siento culpable, arruine la vida de mi hermana por mis estupideces.

_- Sam - me dice Melanie, se sienta a mi lado colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro - me quedare definitivamente en Seattle _

_La mire sin entender a lo que me está diciendo, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa que le es devuelta. Sin previo aviso solo me acerca a ella para darme un abrazo. _

_- Me quedare contigo - me susurra en mi oído - no te dejare sola _

_- Gracias - le digo, pero sin regresarle el abrazo _

Después de esa noche, Melanie arregla toda para quedarse conmigo. Rechazo un ofrecimiento de trabajo en España, para quedarse conmigo en abrir una maldita cafetería. Un futuro prometedor arruinado por mi culpa, Melanie siempre fue la cerebrito de toda la familia , tanto así que le habían ofrecido una beca fuera del país y no solo eso había sido adelantada por dos años más de lo que cursaban chicos de su edad.

Creo que se lo debo, ella siempre estuvo ahí y me sacaba de mis líos.

- _Sam - me dijo, no le preste atención y me dirigí a mi cuarto - Samantha _

_- No me digas así - le contesto _

_- Es la única manera que entiendes - me grito, abro los ojos ligeramente, era la primera vez que me hablaba así - maldita sea, ¿Por qué diablos tenias que hacer eso? - estaba demasiado enojada para poder maldecir - me estas escuchando, Sam deja de comportarte así. Sabes que este es tu último aviso, si vuelves a cometer un delito te mandaran a la prisión y no podré hacer nada para ayudarte _

_- Creo que es lo mejor para todos - le contesto con un susurro - Mel, sería mejor que eso pasara _

_- ¿Qué? - puedo ver la confusión en su cara por mis palabras _

_- Vamos Mel, por mi culpa estas aquí - suspire - rechazaste un empleo muy bueno para quedarte aquí e intentar sostener una mugrosa cafetería y bueno intentar que yo me comporte, pero creo que sería mejor que yo estuviera encerrada. Tú volverías a tener tu vida y yo no sería un problema para la sociedad _

_- Estas bromeando verdad - se acerca a mí, lo único que pude sentir ese instante fue un dolor en mi mejilla. - No vuelvas a decir eso, no me importa si piensas que tu vida es una porquería porque yo no pienso eso y no me daré por vencida para que dejes de comportarte así. Quiero que olvides el dolor que tienes por Carly - le dirigió una mirada, ella siempre había evitado en pronunciar aquel nombre ya que me ponía muy mal con solo escucharlo - ya me harte de que este así por ella. Deja de pensar en ella. Haz tu vida, inténtalo ¿Si?_

_No pude evitarlo más, mis lágrimas salieron como lluvia. Me aferre en el brazo de Melanie. Solo podía sentir los brazos de mi hermana y escuchar sus palabras de aliento. _

Por fin había llorado por el dolor que tenia. Aquella noche me di el privilegio de llorar. Desde esa noche mi hermana se había propuesto en hacerme una buena persona. Lo había logrado en una parte, claro. Había retomado mi carrera de comunicación audiovisual, pedí una beca deportiva algo que hicieron inmediatamente al ver que podía llevarlos a las finales. Esgrima fue el deporte que escogí, ayudada claro de Freddie que me había enseñado durante un tiempo.

Mi hermana lo estaba consiguiendo todo lo que se proponía, levantar la cafetería, obligarme en tomar clases en las vacaciones, lograr en que no me metiera en problemas y en que no fuera mas un problema de la sociedad.

- Sam un expreso para la mesa diez - me grito Freddie. El tecnoñoño por fin se había salido de la casa de su mama y se había ido a vivir a lado de nosotras, era obvio si era el novio de mi querida hermana, algo que no me agradaba. Cada afecto de cariño que se demostraban me provocaba nauseas y ganas de vomitar mas si tu hermana tiene tu apariencia y a veces piensas que A quien esta besando es a ti. Asco.

- Ya voy Benson - le grito. El solo me dedica una sonrisa y me deja el resto del pedido

De un cierto modo el se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, de igual manera que Melanie me apoyo demasiado.

- Sam se te va ser tarde - me dijo Melanie - vamos

- Pero hoy no quiero ir - me queje - quiero irme a dormir

- Sam

- Bueno ya voy - me deshice rápidamente del mantel que tenia puesto y agarre mis llaves. Me despide con gesto con las manos y me subí a mi motocicleta. Me dirigí a la Universidad para mi revisión de mi tesis. Por fin dejaría de estudiar y de comportarme como una ñoña. Quien podía decir que la malvada de Samantha Puckett podría convertirse en ñoña.

_- Toc Toc - dirigo una mirada a la puerta. Ahí estaba Carly con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Como quieras - digo, intentando demostrar más de la frialdad necesaria. Puedo ver el asombro ese cara, era obvio su reacción nunca le había hablado de esa forma _

_- Sam ¿Te pasa algo? - me dice, no le contesto y sigo comiendo mi grasito - pensé que ya estaba aclarado todo_

_-Para mi nada está aclarado _

_- Sam por favor no lo hagas difícil - la mire, habían tristeza en sus ojos. Me dolía ver aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza pero me dolía mas su decisión - definitivamente no quieres que me vaya ¿Verdad? _

_- Bravo Carly - no puedo ocultar el sarcasmo en mi voz - por fin lo descifraste _

_- Vamos Sam, te llamare - coloca una mano en mi hombro, no puedo evitar sentir enojo por su respuesta _

_- No es suficiente - le contesto a la vez que quito su mano de mi - ya no es suficiente _

_- Sam. . .somos amigas, nada podrá separarnos - sus palabras eran un maldito puñal para mi _

_- Ya no es suficiente - vuelvo a decir - es que no puedes entenderlo Carly _

_- Sam _

_- No Carly - me Levanto bruscamente. Por primera vez Carly se aparta de mí, por el miedo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, me dolía que pensara que podía hacerle daño, si nunca lo había hecho. Me acerque de nuevo, tenia acorralada a Carly en la pared, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca que mi fuerza de voluntad se está quebrando. - no te das cuenta que ya no es suficiente _

_No me contesta, seguía asustada por mi reacción. Tengo que aprovechar su miedo y decirle lo que siento. Pedirle que se quede por mi y que me diera una oportunidad para que me ame, que me ame más que una simple amiga. Levanto mi mano despacio para que no se asuste, la coloco en su mejilla mientras la otra la pongo sobre su cadera a ella con fuerza más de la necesaria. La atraigo más a mi. . ._

-Sam - volteo ante el llamado. Ahí se encontraba Alicia, dirigiéndome una de sus sonrisas amables. - a la persona que deseaba ver

- Hola - digo sin muchos ánimos

- Y al parecer tu _no _deseabas verme - me encojó de hombros al escuchar eso. Era verdad no quería verla y mucho menos de lo que había pasado anoche - No me digas que estas así por lo que paso anoche

- Yo. . .

- Vamos Sammy - mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar ese apodo

- No me digas así - le pido - no me gusta que me digan así

- De acuerdo - dice, algo aturdida por mi reacción - Como te decía, lo que paso ayer fue. . .como decirlo, sexo. Si, solo sexo. Yo quería y tu querías solo eso, sin compromiso, solo sexo. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿En serio? - pregunto, aliviada por su respuesta

- Claro, por mi no hay problema que seamos amigas con permiso de roce - ante eso me da un pequeño beso en los labios - y tampoco habría problema si se repite

Sonrió al escuchar eso. Esto era bueno, no quería una relación, ningún compromiso, ningún sentimiento de amor en mi cuerpo. Claro después habría tiempo para aclarar las reglas sobre nuestro trato. Y tal vez una de las reglas principales seria nada de palabras cursis, a lo que íbamos sexo. Simple y sencillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me pregunta con una sonrisa

- El profesor quería revisar algunos detalles sobre mi tesis - sigo caminando a mi motocicleta

- Te digo al Puckett, necesitas un cambio de motocicleta

- No lo creo, esta es perfecta - me acerco mas, como si intentara protegerla de ella. Aunque tenia años con ella y sabia que durante estos cinco años habían salido nuevas, no quería cambiarla - es perfecta

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre la motocicleta se dio por vencida Y se fue sino antes de darme un beso en los labios y sino también antes en decirme en que esta noche en su casa. Reí divertida por eso, pero estaba segura que aceptaría su propuesta.

Pero antes que tuviera mi _encuentro_ con Alicia tenía que arreglar un asunto en el departamento de los Shay.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclarimer: **__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Bueno lectores sigue la historia CAM. Espero que les guste el capitulo. **_

Capítulo 3. Volver a verte

**Carly's POV**

_Spencer se encontraba aun abrazándome, mientras mi padre metía mis cosas al taxi. Ya podía sentir la necesidad de aire en mis pulmones._

_Intento separarme de Spencer, lo empujo levemente pero no recibo respuesta y lo intento de nuevo. Lo logre, ya no moriré asfixiada. Me dedica una sonrisa y me da un beso en frente. _

_Todos mis amigos estaban ahí, bueno casi todos. Excepción de Sam, lo había cumplido, no se presento. Si eso le pedí en la carta, en no estar en este momento. Estoy arrepentida por escribir la carta, pero no podía cambiarlo. _

_Lo que escribí la carta era mentira, decírselo no es buena idea. O tal vez se lo puedo decir a Freddie, niego con la cabeza y me despedí de los demás. _

_Me dirigí al aeropuerto sabiendo que Sam me odiaría. _

- Hola - dije, abriendo la puerta del departamento - ¿Spencer?

No había señal que alguien se encontraba en casa. Pero aun así decidí en entrar. Para mi sorpresa el departamento cambio algo, se podía ver un poco mas hogareño, ya sin tantas esculturas de Spencer pero con aun conservando el toque de Spencer.

Me dirigí hasta a un pequeño marco de fotografía que encontraba en la nueva mesa del departamento. Sonríe al verla, ahí estaba Spencer con su familia, si su familia, pero fin había sentado cabeza. Spencer se había casado con una chica que para mí era Linda y muy especial para soportar a Spencer. Y para sentirse más feliz por su hermano ya había tenido a su primer hijo.

- ¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi casa? -me dice una voz masculina que inmediatamente reconozco

- Vine a visitar al famoso artista Spencer Shay - dije, me volteo y no hubo tiempo para que yo dijera otra cosa ya que fui envuelta en los brazos de Spencer

- Hermanita - apretó con fuerza - hermanita ¿Volviste?

-Si - digo con lágrimas en mis ojos - volví

Después de un buen rato de que Spencer me mantuviera sin respiración me soltó. No dejaba de darme abrazos y besos.

Todo era extraño, Spencer seguía siendo el mismo, si, pero él me sentía extraña en mi casa, tal vez ese era el problema está ya no era mi casa. Spencer me interrogo por mi sorpresiva decisión en regresar, yo solo mentí. Le dije que volví por algo de mi tesis y luego me iría de nuevo. Por el rostro que puso Spencer supe que le dolió mi mentira, era lo mejor no era el momento en decirle el verdadero motivo de mi regreso, que claro tenía que ver con una mi mejor amiga y mi sentimientos sobre ella.

- ¿Y por aquí como han estado las cosas? - pregunte

- Muy bien - pude notar que me miraba detenidamente - Freddie ya término su carrera

- En serio - no se me hacia raro - ¿Que estudio?

Patético preguntar sobre uno de _mis mejores amigos_

- Algo de publicidad - dijo tan simple - el me ayudado algo para mis esculturas

- Me da mucha alegría - tenía que preguntar por ella. Necesitaba saber de ella - y esta. . .y. . .

- ¿Sam? - me dijo sino antes en dirigirme una mirada rara - a ella. . . No supe mucho de ella después de. . .de que te fuiste. Se Alejo completamente de nosotros - me dolía escuchar eso, era por mi culpa - pero luego regreso a ser ella. Está estudiando algo de comunicación. De hecho hicimos unas esculturas juntos, es muy buena. . .de hecho - se levanto intentando encontrar algo - toma

Me entrego un gran álbum. Mire la portada, venia la portada el nombre de Sam_Fotografías tomadas por: Samantha Puckett_. Al abrir el álbum me encontré con una hermosa fotografía de Seattle durante el amanecer. En el lado inferior se encontraba la firma de Sam Sin poder contenerlo más mi llanto salió. Spencer solo se acerco y me abrazo.

- La extrañe mucho - le dije

- Lo sé - me acaricio mi cabeza - ella también lo ha hecho

Me separo para verlo y había sinceridad en sus palabras. Tal vez podría tener razón pero también lo más posible era que me odiara. Me quede por un buen rato en los brazos de Spencer sin decir ninguna palabra. Sentir un poco paz y de mi antigua vida. No supe cuando pero me quede dormí.

_Sam: _

_No me puedo quedar aquí. Más después de lo que paso. Fue un error, lo sabes. Este cariño que tenemos solo es amistad, estas confundida Sam Yo no lo estoy, Sam solo te veo como una amiga, no más bien como una hermana. _

_Entiendo lo por favor Sam Lo nuestro es solo amistad._

_Por esa razón lo mejor sería irme de aquí. Dejar esto por la paz._

_Te voy a extrañar Sam Lo sabes verdad. Te prometo estar en comunicación contigo. Te lo prometo. _

_Por último Sam te lo pido, te lo ruego no vayas a despedirme. Sería más fácil para ti, para las dos. _

_Te quiero Sam _

_Carly _

Abro los ojos sin tomarme la molestia en moverme. Aun tengo en la mente lo que le escribí a Sam, cada palabra como si apenas se la hubiera dejado. Me había costado mucho en escribir esa carta, cada palabra que escribía era un puñal para mi corazón, en ese momento solo pude pensar en mi miedo y no en Sam

Nunca me puso a pensar que Sam también pudiera sentir miedo por estos sentimientos y lo mejor que pude hacer fue huir de ella, dejarla atrás. Ser egoísta con la única persona que me protegía casi con su propia vida.

Porque tuvo que huir de esto. Si solo me hubiera quedado, tal vez Sam y yo podríamos estar Juntas. Mire a mi alrededor, Spencer se fue sino antes en cobijarme.

Me fije en el álbum de Sam Todas esas fotos ella las había tomado. Nunca me puso se a pensar que Sam pudiera tener tal talento con la fotografía, pero ella siempre me había sorprendido y aun lo hacía.

- Spencer - pude escuchar una voz. Mi corazón se acelero. Inmediatamente pudo reconocer aquella voz, era Sam - Spencer - volvió a gritar. Su voz se escuchaba más cerca. ¿Cómo debo de reaccionar adelante de ella? ¿Me odia? Que estúpida pregunta era obvia que sí. La deje sola, la lastime. Yo misma me odio por lo que hice y si yo me odiaba, era obvio que ella lo hacía. En un par de segundos Sam entrara por esa puerta y no sé qué hacer. - Spencer. . .mama ya lle. . .

No termino la oración cuando me vio, aquella sonrisa con que había entrado se borro al verme, eso causo un dolor en mi pecho. Tenía la boca ligeramente abriera sorprendida por mi presencia y lo único que pudo salir de su boca como un susurro tan lejano fue mi nombre. Puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuche mi nombre de sus labios. Intente sonreírle, no estoy segura si lo logre o forme una mueca. Ella sigue viéndome, tal vez piense que esto no es real. Yo también siento esto. Ella está aquí, frente mío. Y no puedo hacer nada. Quiero abrazarla con toda mis fuerzas, decirle que la extrañe y no me iré si ella no lo quiere. Sentirla, es lo único que pido. O me conformo que me regale una sonrisa.

Volver a verte era mi deseo y te tengo aquí de nuevo, ahora no sé qué decir.

_**Muy corto lo sé. Solo espero que el siguiente pueda hacerlo más largo. Y también en no tardar en actualizar. **_

_**Y también agradecer a los lectores que dejaron reviews, Gracias a **__**Megan Williams, BLIndMaster, agp9548, Sakura-chan, ooONickOoo, yoshi y claro aquellas personas que leen mi historia. **_

_**Bueno dejen reviews **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclarimer: **__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Capítulo 4. No es suficiente **_

**Sam's POV**

No, no. Esto puede estar pasando. Ella estaba parada ahí, dedicándome una sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que volver? Todo lo que había sufrido volvía a parecer con masa intensidad. A quien quería engañar ese dolor y este amor aun lo tengo y que me hace sufrir. Tengo tanto que decirle, cada reclamo que siempre he querido sacarlo, ahora no sabía por dónde comenzar, mas bien no sabía si quería decírselo.

Lo único que puede decir fue su nombre, no supe si me pudo escuchar pero no importa. Fue tan estúpida m reacción.

No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Había cambiado era obvio, su cara se veía la madurez de estos años, su cabellos era más corto de lo que recordaba con pequeños rizos y aquellos ojos castaños que siempre me habían gustado, no, corrección me siguen gustando.

- Sam - escucho la voz de Spencer llamándome - Sam

- ¿Ella que hace aquí? - le pregunto, apartando la mirada de ella, intentado ignorar su presencia

- Sam por favor - me dice Spencer intentado que me comporte - Carly. . .ella regreso

- Si ya lo note - dije con rencor en mi voz - me tengo que ir

Antes que pudiera abrir la puerta pudo sentir unas manos sobre mi brazo. Inmediatamente me soltó de un jalón, noquearía sentirla, No quería nada de ella.

- No me vuelvas a tocar - le digo. Puedo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no me debe de importar

- Sam - me regaña Spencer - Comportate. Es mi hermana no se te olvido

- No me importa - lo miro. Pues notar su enojo al decir eso - no me importa que sea tu hermana, no me importa si regreso solo la quiero lejos de aquí

- Por favor - la escucho decir. Siento un hueco en mi estomago al escucharla. Sin previo aviso, se lanza para darme un abrazo. Quiero corresponderle pero mi odio no me deja y a la vez no quiero - tenemos que hablar

La empujo con fuerza, deshaciendo el abrazo. La miro con odio.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar - mi respiración esta acelerada, tenía que huir de ahí - y si vuelves a tocarme. . .te lo advierto, no me volváis a tocar

- No me importa - me dice, decidida a volverme a abrazar - regrese por ti

- Yo no te lo pedí, por mi te hubieras quedado en Italia por el resto de tu vida - dije con tanto rencor que puedo sacar - por mi te puedes regresar, pierdes el tiempo aquí Shay. Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, dejaste esta maldita vida para irte ¿No? Acepta las consecuencias.

- Yo. . .quiero

- Vete - casi le grito - te quiero lejos de mí y de mi vida. No quiero verte

Salí corriendo literalmente de ahí. Arranque la motocicleta, acelere lo mas que pude, no quería parar. Tenía que alejarme de Seattle y de ella. Tenía que olvidarla, eso me propuse desde hace años. Intentar en hacer de nuevo mi vida, quitarme cada imagen, cada recuerdo de ella de mi mente. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar?

Mi vida se estaba llenando de mierda cuando se fue y apenas estaba comenzando.

_- No es suficiente - le contesto a la vez que quito su mano de mi - ya no es suficiente _

_- Sam. . .somos amigas, nada podrá separarnos - sus palabras eran un maldito puñal para mi _

_- Ya no es suficiente - vuelvo a decir - es que no puedes entenderlo Carly _

_- Sam _

_- No Carly - me Levanto bruscamente. Por primera vez Carly se aparta de mí, por el miedo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, me dolla que pensara que podía hacerle daño, si nunca lo había hecho. Me acerque de nuevo, tenia acorralada a Carly en la pared, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca que mi fuerza de voluntad se está quebrando. - no te das cuenta que ya no es suficiente _

_No me contesta, seguía asustada por mi reacción. Tengo que aprovechar su miedo y decirle lo que siento. Pedirle que se quede por mi y que me diera una oportunidad para que me ame, que me ame más que una simple amiga. Levanto mi mano despacio para que no se asuste, la coloco en su mejilla mientras la otra la pongo sobre su cadera a ella con fuerza más de la necesaria. La atraigo mas a mí, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca. Deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Me separo para evaluar su reacción y seguía quieta, shockeada por lo que estaba haciendo. Me vuelvo a acercar decidida a darle un beso en sus labios. _

_Presiono mis labios con los suyos. Esta sensación es hermosa, poder sentir el calor de sus labios en los míos. Siempre lo soñé y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo. Me atrevo en abrir levemente mis labios intentando en profundizar el beso. _

_- Te amo - le digo entre los huecos de nuestros labios. - Siempre lo he hecho_

_- Sam. . ._

_La interrumpo con un beso algo brusco. Solo deseo un beso, es lo único que pido. Aquel beso tardo en ser correspondido pero lo fue. Sin poder evitarlo mis manos se colocaron en sus mejillas atrayéndola mas a mi cuerpo, mas a mis labios. Al intentar en separarme siento sus delgados brazos rodeando mi cuello. No puedo evitar sonreír. _

_Ahora es ella la que se separa para poder verme. Descifrar, es lo que me cuesta al ver sus ojos. _

_- Te amo - le digo de nuevo. _

_La necesidad de volverla a besar, de sentir sus labios, su sabor. . .todo de ella. Ella me sonríe y corta la distancia entre nosotras. Vuelvo a sentir sus labios. _

_Sin darme cuenta las dos nos encontrábamos acostadas en su cama, yo encima de ella. Quien podría decir que sus besos me hacían perder la noción de las cosas. Que mis sentidos solo se concentraban en ella, en estas magnificas sensaciones que provoca en todo mi cuerpo. _

_Los besos que les daba comenzaban a descender hasta su cuello. Miedo a ser detenida pero no fue así, lo vuelvo hacer esperando una reacción negativa y fue todo lo contrario es lo que recibo. Puedo escuchar un pequeño gemido reprimido en su garganta. _

_Me aventuro para poder colocar una mano en su cadera, aprieto ligeramente su cadera. _

_- Sam -escucho pronunciar mi nombre pero no me dé tengo con los besos. Más bien los besos que ya no se concentraba en sus labios, ahora el destino de mis besos era para su mandíbula y su cuello. Por Dios, ella está dejando que la bese como me plazca. Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a succionar aquella parte de su cuello. La tensión en todo su cuerpo lo puedo sentir, tal vez sea por mi acción, me detengo para poder disculparme._

_- Sam - me vuelve a decir - Yo. . . _

_- Si quieres me detengo - le digo, rogando que dijera que no - Es enserio Carly, me detengo si me lo pides _

_La duda está en ella, lo puedo ver. Sus labios semi abiertos e intentando hablar. No puedo quedarme así, la necesidad de sus labios me está consumiendo. Me separo de ella. _

_- No - susurra - no quiero que te detengas _

Quería olvidar la sensación de dolor en mi corazón, lo único que se me ocurrió era olvidarme de ella con otra persona como siempre lo había hecho durante estos años. Me encuentro parada fuera del departamento de unas de mis otras conquistas. Antes que Alicia pudiera saludarme me lanzo a ella, besándola con brusquedad, no me importa si lo desea. Era así, no me importaba lastimar a la gente sentimentalmente y ser fría con estas personas que para mi solo eran para satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales y necesidad de olvidar. Si, las utilizaban. Como dije no me importa.

Puedo sentir sus brazos en mis hombros intentando alejarme de ella. Al parecer quería una explicación de mí reacción, probablemente.

Me desahogo de sus manos de mis hombros con brusquedad. Aun no se da cuenta que yo me tomo el privilegio de utilizar y no que me utilicen, no de nuevo.

- Sam. . .para - intenta hablar entre besos. No con mucho intento - Sam

- No - le digo. Vuelvo a besarla con brusquedad.

_No puedo creer que estoy a punto de hacer el amor con Carly, con la única persona que realmente he querido. Ya la había despojado de su blusa, mostrándome su torso casi desnudo solo estorbaba algo, que ese algo se iba ir en unos segundos. _

_Mis odios escuchan un delitos gemido, algo que realmente me provoca varias sensaciones en mi cuerpo pero en especial en nunca parte de mi cuerpo. Necesito sus labios sobre los míos, deje de besar su cuello sino antes de dejar una marca roja sobre ella. _

- Sam - volvió a llamarme. La tenia acorralada con mi cuerpo sobre la puerta, sin posibilidad de que pudiera huir. Sabia que tal vez era algo brusca pero no puedo controlar mis actos y este enojo que tengo. – Para, Sam

Le arrebato su blusa bruscamente, la comenzó a besar su piel desnuda. Mi boca baja hasta su abdomen, dejo de besar sin poder más en reprimir mi llanto. Me derrumbo ahí mismo.

- Sam ¿Estás bien? - me dice Alicia, a la vez que me rodea con su brazos. Volví a llorar durante cinco años sin hacerlo. Unas promesas rota, no volver a llorar y que nadie me viera débil. Maldita sea, maldita sea Carly Shay - Llora

Fue lo único que me dijo. Me abrazo sin preguntar el motivo.

_- Te amo Carly - le digo. Mientras sus manos se encontraban en mi espalda y yo beso su cuello - Te amo_

- No es su suficiente - susurro aun abrazada a Alicia

_Puedo ver que Carly es casi asfixiada por su hermano. Quiero salir de mi escondite y despedirme pero ella me pidió que no fuera. No podía negarme a nada a lo que me pedía y en esto no era la excepción claro a medias. Me encontraba aquí oculta viendo como se iba. _

_Que podía hacer, nada. Era evidente, ella pensaba que todo esto era un error. Confusión, eso pensaba. Estaba claro que yo no pero ¿Ella? Que idiota fui, tenía razón Carly lo que había pasado había sido una maldito error. La aleje, la asuste con mis malditos sentimientos y ahora se estaba yendo por mi culpa. _

_Ella no te ama Sam, porque no lo podía entender, estaba claro y ella misma lo dijo fue un maldito error. Para ella, solo para ella fue un error. _

Me despierta este recuerdo. Magnifico pienso. Ahora tenía a Carly Shay en mis sueños recordándome lo que me había hecho. Maldita seas Shay. Me hacia recordar todo el daño que me hizo con más intensidad.

- Sam - me llama Alicia - ya está el desayuno listo

Me levanto del sofá. Era obvio que Alicia quería una explicación por estúpida reacción de anoche, y sinceramente no quería contarle nada pero se lo debía. Me derrumbe adelante de ella, otra coa que agradecerle a Shay.

- ¿Que quieres wafles, huevos o tocino? - encaro una ceja. Pensé que lo primero que me preguntaría era como estaba.

- Los tres - le dedico una sonrisa. Ella se ríe por mi contestación y me sirve los tres en diferentes platos.

Pasa varios minutos sentadas sin cortar el silencio que había. Pero claro que Alicia no podía ocultar una mirada furtiva que me lanzaba cada medio segundo. Ignore las primeras veinte miradas, concentrándome en mi tercer plato. Suspire

- De acuerdo pregunta - dejo mi plato a un lado esperando la pregunta

- ¿Estás bien? - fue lo único que pregunta

- Si, gracias - le sonrió y me vuelve a servir mas comida - Es lo único que me vas a preguntar

- Creo que si - se encoge de hombros - porque la verdad no quiero saber el motivo de mi casi violación - bromea

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes, no es violación si lo permites y disfrutas. Y sinceramente lo estaba haciendo

- En verdad lo siento - me volví a disculpar. Que estúpida fui, lastimar a otra gente por mi sufrimiento. - no debí. . .

- No importa Sam - me toma de la mano y la acaricia - para que están las amigas

La conversación quedo ahí. En verdad se lo agradezco, no quería hablar sobre el tema. Quería olvidar lo de ayer, huir como ella lo había hecho pero estaba claro que no podía. Aun tenia gente que amaba y lastimaría si lo hacía. Si Melanie.

-Maldición - grite y corrí a mi chaqueta que me fue quitada por Alicia. Ahora que lo noto estaba en ropa interior algo que tenia añadir a la lista de agradecimiento para Alicia - ¿Sabes donde deje mi celular?

- No - me sobresalto al darme cuenta que me había seguido - creo que no lo traías

- Me lleva la. . .lo encontré - llamo enseguida a m hermana. Estaba claro que iba recibir un reclamo por no haber llamado en toda la noche y por la hora que era toda la mañana. Puedo escuchar el primer tono, va por el segundo, cortado por la voz de m hermana

- ¿Sam? Donde diablos estas? - estaba claro que estaba exaltada - Sam?!

- Mel, deja de gritarme, te escucho perfectamente - me aparto lo suficiente para el siguiente grito

- Samantha contéstame! - veo Alicia conteniendo una carcajada

- Con una amiga

- ¿Y por qué diablos no me llamaste?! - vuelve a gritarme. Mi pobre odio sufre

- Melanie ya perdí el 30% de audición en este oído, deja de gritarme - le pido

- No me provoques Puckett - realmente estaba enojada - porque vas a perder un maldito brazo sino vienes en este momento

- Tu cálmate también Puckett - me defiendo. Pero sonreí al escuchar a mi hermana amenazando me. No muy común en ella. La mas tranquila de las Puckett convertida en una fiera. Bueno lo tenía en la sangre - Estoy bien ¿De acuerdo? Luego voy, quiero pensar algunas cosas

- Samantha deja tus tonterías y ven para acá - me vuelve a gritar

- Melanie Sophia cállate - ahora soy yo quien le grita - voy a ir cuando me sienta mejor ¿Entendido? No te preocupes no haré nada ilegal. Y en este momento te voy a colgar ¿Si?

- No te atrevas. . . .

Cuelgo antes de poder de escuchar su insulto. Alicia sigue sin dejar de reírse.

- Quien lo iba a decir que Sam Puckett la chica mala regañada por su hermanita - magnifico ahora se burla de mi

- No le encuentro lo gracioso - le aviento otro cojín

- ¿Te quedas?

- si estas de acuerdo - ¿Nervios? Es lo que estoy sintiendo. No era buena señal

- Por mi no hay problema - se levanta y se dirige de nuevo a su desayuno - Vamos Puckett aun queda tocino

De acuerdo la señal de los nervios no era algo bueno. Era Alicia, amiga mía, la persona que a veces tenía encuentros íntimos. Seguí comiendo callada, era agradable su compañía, siempre lo había sido y ahora necesitaba eso.

Suspiro al recordar. . .

- ¿Todo bien? - me pregunta

- Si. . .No - ¿Que pasaba si le hablaba de Carly? No, no seria buena idea - si, solo deseo olvidar

- Eso es de cobardes - me sorprende lo que ha dicho - es mejor enfrentarlo

- Sin importar que eso te lastime de nuevo y tal vez mas

- Si - me sonríe - que vas hacer Sam, quedarte aquí en mi departamento hasta que el problema se esfume, creo que no va a funcionar

- Pero. . .tienes razón - suspiro frustrada - pero algo que hago muy bien es ignorar y no preocuparme de mis problemas

Ella solo sonrió divertida por mi respuesta. Pero lo que había dicho era real. Ignorar era lo mejor que había aprendido estos años. Ignorar los sentimientos que tengo, ignorar mi dolor, ignorar si lastimo a las demás personas, ignorar las necesidades de los demás.

Eso de enfrentar las cosas no era lo correcto para mí, lo más fácil, la vía rápida era ignorar y convertir eso en mi comodidad.

Mi celular suena. Mi el registro era Spencer, miedo. Joder no quiero sentir esto. Miedo a que tal vez no sea Spencer y sea aquella persona que aunque se escuche estúpido le tengo pavor al escucharla, al mirarla y al verla. Maldición, maldición. . .nunca tuve que preocupara esto. Siempre pensé eje ella se quedaría en Italia con su padre y que no volvería jamás.

Que solo dejo malditos recuerdos y claro un dolor en mi corazón. Magnifico como enfrentar esto. . .huyendo era lo mejor, ignorarla también era una buena opción, hablar cn ella eso nunca, sentir que de nuevo me puedo doblegar a ella. Era obvio que eso pasaría, ese es real de mi miedo. Doblegarme a ella de nuevo, de ser su maldito títere y que de nuevo desgarre mi corazón.

No deja de sonar. ¿Que hago? Aventarlo por la ventana era una opción. Antes de poder hacer algo Alicia contesta mi teléfono.

- Diga - me quede helada por lo que estaba haciendo - Lo siento, Sam se encuentra ocupada ¿Quien hablaba? Carly. . .¿Carly quie. . - maldición era ella. ¿Por qué diablos me hacia eso? ¿Porque ahora

_**N/A: Aquí otro capitulo. **_

_**Dejen reviews por favor **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclarimer: **__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Capítulo 5. Correos**_

_**Carly's POV**_

_Era extraño el comportamiento de Sam. Sabía que era difícil, para mi también lo era pero no podía negarme a una petición de mi padre. Tantos años sin él pero Sam, mi rubia favorita, mi salvaje y carnívora amiga. ¿Podría alejarme de ella? Dejarla sola ¿Podría? Era una decisión difícil, mi padre o la persona que siempre me ha importado._

_- Toc Toc - llamo a la puerta. Ahí estaba mi rubia favorita sentada me dirige una mirada ¿Triste? Duele, duele esa mirada que me dirige - ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Como quieras - me contesta, me asombro por la manera que lo hace. Fría y seca, ella nunca había ocupado eso tono conmigo aunque estuviéramos enojados. Ella siempre evitaba en hablarme tan duro aun si se encontraba enojado algo estaba pasando. _

_- Sam ¿Te pasa algo? - la llamo y solo veo que saco uno de sus grasitos. Magnifico ahor ame ignorara con su comida. Suspiro - pensé que ya estaba aclarado todo_

_-Para mi nada está aclarado - esto sería difícil. _

_- Sam por favor no lo hagas difícil - no quería escoger, ella no podía hacerme escoger. Intento en controlar mi voz - definitivamente no quieres que me vaya ¿Verdad? _

_- Bravo Carly - me dice con sarcasmo - por fin lo descifraste _

_- Vamos Sam, te llamare - coloco una mano en su hombro esperando que entendiera y que me dejara ir. Ella tenía que hacerlo dejarme ir _

_- No es suficiente - se aleja de mi - ya no es suficiente _

_- Sam. . .somos amigas, nada podrá separarnos - ¿Ya no es suficiente? No entiendo. _

_- Ya no es suficiente - me vuelve a decir - es que no puedes entenderlo Carly _

_- Sam. . . .- intento hablar preguntarle que ya no es suficiente _

_- No Carly - me grita. Me separo bruscamente de ella por su reacción, por primera vez siento miedo de Sam. Por primera vez veo a Sam como los demás la ven. Me arrepiento al ver su rostro, aquel mismo rostro cuando se siente mal, cundo se siente una basura. Intento hablarle pero ningún músculo me obedece. Se acerca más a mí. No me alejo pero puedo sentir mi corazón acelerado y ahora no es por el miedo a Sam. Sin darme cuenta Sam me tiene acorralada en la pared, en tantos años siempre había visto aquellos ojos azules pero en este momento los veía más hermosos que antes, los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. - no te das cuenta que ya no es suficiente _

_Sin poder evitar miro sus labios. Mi corazón se acelera aun más cuando siento su aliento mi rostro. Ganas de besarla. Se acerca aun mas a mi rostro, depositando un beso en mi comisura de mis labios, algo que me decepciona, ese beso deseaba sentirlo en mis labios. No sé si esto es correcto pero esto ya lo había sentido, menos que en este momento pero ya lo había sentido. _

_Se vuelve acercar de nuevo ahora dándome ese beso deseado. _

_Miedo, ese maldito sentimiento. Lo siento en todo mi ser, solo quiero que Sam esfume aquel miedo. Con este beso, con su palabras y. . ._

_Puedo sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Una sensación hermosa siento en mi estomago que se dirige a todo mi cuerpo. Presiona más sus labios contra los míos. _

_Maldición Carly reacciona, me reprimo. Tengo que contestarle el beso. Miedo, cobardía es lo que siento. _

_- Te amo - me dice - Siempre lo he hecho _

_- Sam. . .- intento decir pero fue callado por otro beso. ¿Siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Siempre me ha amado? ¿Me ama? Realmente me ama. Medio, cobardía fue reemplazado por alegría y valentía. Si, valentía para poder corresponder su beso y su amor. _

_Sin darme cuenta mis brazos se colocan detrás de su cuello acercándola a mí. No puedo creer esto, Sam me está besando y yo le dejo . Era más que eso no quería que se detuviera, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos. _

_- Te amo - me vuelve a decir _

_Sonrió al escuchar de nuevo aquellas palabras, que aunque sean palabras me hacen sentir feliz. _

_Ahora nuestros labios parecen imanes. Puedo sentir el cuerpo de Sam, ella se encontraba encima de mi ¿Como llegue aquí? No lo sé, tampoco sé si ella me llevo a esta posición o fui yo quien lo hizo pero en este momento estaba concentrada en ella, en sus labios, en su suave piel y su aliento. _

_- Sam - lo digo entre un jadeo. En verdad Sam me está haciendo sentir esto. Puedo sentir sus labios en mi cuello. Tengo que contener los gemidos que quieren salir de mi boca. Solo espero que no se dé cuenta de cada gemido que doy. _

_Tengo que parar esto, tengo que hablar con ella. Hablar de que, hablar de los besos o como llegamos a esto. Hablar de nuestros sentimientos, sus sentimientos y los míos. También hablar de mi viaje. ¿Aun me quiero irme de aquí? ¿Irme de su lado? Alejarme de la persona que me estaba provocando estas sensaciones. Podría alejarme de ella. _

_- Sam - tengo que hablar con ella - Yo. . ._

_- Si quieres me detengo - me dice - Es enserio Carly, me detengo si me lo pides _

_Permitir que pase esto, lo deseo. Deseo poder continuar, en que Sam me diga que me ama. Escuchar aquellas palabras en la voz de Sam _

_- No - la acerco mas a mis labios - no quiero que te detengas _

_Mire a mi lado, a mi lado se encontraba Sam desnuda. Ella me tiene abrazada a mis caderas. Me ruborice al recordar la noche anterior, hice el amor con mi mejor amiga. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa salío de mis labios. _

_Sam se removió en su lugar se aferro mas a mis caderas como si no quisiera que me fuera. Esto no podía pasar me dije, lo que había pasado anoche no podía pasar. Yo no podía estar enamorada de Sam. Esto es un error._

_A mí me gustan los hombres me dije. Aparto el brazo de Sam de mí, me apure lo más deprisa que pude. Comencé a colocarme la ropa sin importar si lo estaba haciendo bien, quiero alejarme de aquí. De estos sentimientos que me confunden. _

_Lo que había pasado fue un ¿Error? Antes de continuar en vestirme puedo ver aquella rubia que aun seguía dormida. Una sonrisa esta en sus labios. ¿Esa sonrisa? ¿Soy yo que provoca es sonrisa? Confundida se sentirá_

_No podía sentir esto por ella. Tenía que alejarme de ella. Estaba decidido me iría con mi padre. Dejar a Sam. _

_Una carta sería lo más fácil _

_**XXX**_

Todo tan distinto, tanto diferente. Volver, es lo que quiero, tener a mis dos amigos de nuevo. Tener de nuevo a mi amiga, a Sam. Tenía a un resolver esto, lo que había provocado. Dañe a la persona que más quiero y no solo a ella me dañe a mí también. Renuncie en ser feliz, renuncie a todo lo que tenía por mi estúpido miedo.

Intentar en arreglar esto.

_- No me vuelvas a tocar _

_- Sam - me dolía que me hablara de esa forma - Comportate. Es mi hermana no se te olvido _

_- No me importa - la seguridad en aquellas palabras, con la misma con la que me dijo que me amaba. Tantas cosas que aclarar, tantas cosa que pedir perdón - no me importa que sea tu hermana, no me importa si regreso solo la quiero lejos de aquí _

_- Por favor - le pido, no me importa humillarme. Solo quiero intentar en solucionar el daño que le provoque - tenemos que hablar_

Era obvio que Sam no me quería de nuevo en su vida. La entendía, como iba a obligar a Sam al estar de nuevo en mi vida si yo misma la saque de ella. Como hago para recuperar a Sam, a mi Sammie.

No me iría de aquí sin intentar recuperar a Sam, no me importa si me termina odiando mas de lo que ya me odia.

Llamarla, llamarla era buena idea. Tenía el celular de Spencer, algo que podía hacer. Algo que tal vez me arrepentiría después pero solo deseo en escuchar su voz.

Suena el primer tono, no va a contestar no quiere hablar con nadie relacionado conmigo. Tal vez sospeche que soy yo, me odia y aun lo dudo que estúpido de mi parte.

_- ¿Diga? - escucho la voz je no es de Sam. Siento como el dolor abarca mi corazón _

_- Bueno, se encuentra Sam? - pregunto esperanzada que conteste _

_- Lo siento Sam se encuentra ocupada en este momento - su voz era amable algo que me cuesta en hablarle mal. Siento celos, no lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que siento esto desde hace años - ¿Quien habla?_

_- Carly _

_- ¿Carly que. . . - colgué antes que pudiera en hacerme más preguntas._

Ella había hecho vida, intentando en olvidarme. Tal vez ella tenía a alguien que ya amaba, que le enseño en volver a amar, en olvidarme. Hice lo correcto en regresar, no puedo pensar en eso, vine aquí en cambiar la vida de las personas que amo. No me puedo echarme para atrás. Dejar de ser cobarde por aquella rubia que amo.

Spencer había salido con su pequeño hijo al parque. Definitivamente ese niño era hijo de mi hermano, conocer realmente como es aquel niño, también me lo negué. La familia de Spencer solo venia por compromiso y por dos días máximo. Y solo dos días no era lo suficiente para conocer realmente a una persona.

Como me lo esperaba mi cuarto fue ocupado por su hijo, no me importo, me quede en el tercer piso. Donde se hacia Icarly y en donde mis recuerdos más hermosos están ahí. Mi antigua vida.

Bueno enfrentar e intentar en solucionar este desastre y lo primero era comenzar con los mensajes de Sam. Agarre mi laptop y me subí a mi nuevo cuarto, aunque solo se encontraba una colchoneta como cama.

Ahora si leería aquellos mensajes enviados por mis amigos, aunque siempre abrí este correo nunca me atrevía en leerlos. Me quedaba horas mirando el monitor viendo aquellos e-mails que no me atrevía a abrir.

_Sam Puckett _

_FW: Carly _

_Querida Carly: _

_Espero que el vuelo no haya sido pesado. ¿Todo está bien por ahí? ¿Es como te lo esperabas? Por fin estas con tu papá. _

_Sé que estas confundida por lo que paso aquella noche. Pero lo que estoy segura que no fue un error. Lo que paso no fue un error. Para mí no lo fue y solo ruego que para y solo espero que cambies de opinión._

_Hice lo me pediste, no fui a despedir aunque debo de ser sincera, te vi desde lejos. Te vi cuando te ibas sin saber que yo te veía. Lo siento pero no pude._

_Carly en verdad te amo, siempre lo he hecho. No espero que sientas lo mismo pero quiero saber que aun eres mi amiga. _

_Atte: Sam _

Primera e-Mail enviado por Sam, el comienzo donde comencé a lastimarla.

_Sam Puckett _

_FW: Espero _

_Querida Carly: _

_¿Cómo has estado? Bien espero. Sé que has estado ocupado con tu nueva vida pero ya ha pasado una semana desde que te fuiste y no he recibido ningún mensaje tuyo. Freddie y Spencer dicen que te dé tiempo de acomodarte, de asimilar este cambio. Ellos también están algo desesperados por recibir un mensaje tuyo. _

_Por favor Carly contesta. _

_Recuerda que te quiero _

_Sam Puckett _

_FW: espero _

_Querida Carly _

_Hola, lo siento por ser. . . .Por favor Carly contéstame. Sé que te estoy hartando por los mensajes que envió a diario y casi es lo mismo que escribo pero solo quiero saber algo de ti. _

_Saber que no me odias por lo que sucedió. Contesta mis llamadas por favor Carly. Me duele que hagas eso, pero siento que lo merezco _

El primer mes así fueron los mensajes. Sam quería solo hablar conmigo, saber que yo estaba bien que seguía siendo su amiga. Que no la odiaba. Era una basura por haberle provocado esto. Hacerle pensar que ella se merecía esto.

_Sam Puckett _

_FW: _

_Carly: _

_No sé qué pasa contigo, solo quiero saber lo que pasa en tu vida, aun quiero pertenecer a tu vida. Por favor Carly quiero que me conteste saber algo de tu vida por ti y no por Spencer. Freddie dice que te de tiempo. ¿Mas? ¿Cuanto tiempo te tengo que dar? La estoy pasando muy mal. Mi madre esta más insoportable que antes y la escuela es diferente sin ti, todo lo veo tan vacío. _

_Sabía que sería dura tu partida pero me siento tan sola. Los problemas son mas, yo soy el problema ¿Verdad? Por eso te fuiste. Ya no querías lidear conmigo. No tener ninguna responsabilidad. _

_Creo que perdí la esperanza en ser tu amiga. Perdí cada esperanza cuando te fuiste. _

_Me está matando al fingir que estoy bien. _

_Freddie Benson _

_FW: Carly _

_Querida Carly _

_Ya no se cómo empezar este correo. Ya te escribí lo que tenía que escribirte. No sé cual sea tu razón por tu comportamiento, se que estas feliz cota padre pero solo quiero pedirte de nuevo Carly que hables con nosotros. _

_Por favor Carly, no sé qué hacer con Sam. Sabes que los dos no hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde siempre pero ahora que tu no estás siento que debo en cuidarla. Muchas veces pensé que Sam era como una niña pequeña que necesitaba muchos cuidados y mucho amor de una persona especial para ella y esa persona eres tú. Pero ahora no estás y ahora es como un animalito salvaje sin dueño. _

_Carly no se qué paso entre ustedes, pero espero que se solucione. No sabes lo mal que la está pasando. _

Estúpida, estúpida fue la manera que me comporte con los dos. Freddie lo había notado, que había pasado algo entre Sam y yo. El también se está preocupando por Sam.

Los mensajes disminuían por parte de Sam. Pero sabía que aquellos mensajes que aun me faltaban en leer venia mi tortura

_Sam Puckett_

_FW: triste _

_Estoy perdida sin ti. Me siento sola y fría. ¿Cuándo piensas volver? _

_Sam Puckett_

_FW: triste _

_Si estuvieras aquí conmigo todo sería más fácil para mi. Te diría lo que siento si es lo que quieres y si eso hace que vuelvas. No me importaría olvidar aquella noche, olvidar tus besos, tu piel e intentar en reprimir mi amor por ti. En ocultar mi amor, en decirle a mi corazón que deje de latir._

_Regresa. . .regresa _

_Sam Puckett_

_FW: triste _

_Sabes hoy no fui a la escuela de nuevo. No quiero que nadie me vea en estas condiciones. No he dejado de llorar pero que puedo hacer si la persona que te hace llorar tanto es la única capaz de consolarte?_

_Me perdónas, me perdonas por amarte _

Ya no puedo seguir leyendo esto. Seguir leyendo el dolor de Sam. Esto era mi castigo y tenia que recibirlo. Ella sufrió mas al escribirlo, al sentirlo, al ver que no eran contestados. Y yo, lo unico eje hacia era ignorar los correos, ignorar mi otra vida, ignorar mi amor, mi dolor. No, no era ignorar era olvidar.

_Sam Puckett_

_FW: triste _

_¿Sabes? Hoy soñé contigo. En mi sueño tu regresabas, que volvías por mi. Era hermoso, te veías tan perfecta. . . Lo primero que hice fue correr en donde te encontrabas y justo cuando estoy apunto en rozar tu mano me despierto y me doy cuenta que es un sueño, y se que no volverás. _

_Te amo Carly _

_Atte: Samantha Puckett _

Ultimo mensaje escrito por Sam. Los demás solo eran de Freddie. Desde ese momento deseche una gran amiga y un gran amor.

_Freddie Benson_

_FW: Sobre Sam _

_Para Carly: _

_En verdad Carly no se que paso entre ustedes pero por favor soluciona las cosas con Sam por favor. La esta pasando muy mal. Spencer, Melanie y yo estamos preocupados por ella. _

_Ella siempre ha sido difícil pero sabes que en verdad no es tan mala. Vamos Carly, ningún mensaje desde hace cuatro meses desde que te fuiste. Desde que Sam esta mal. Tengo miedo en que cometa algo estúpido. _

_Melanie esta igual de preocupado que todos. _

_Habla con ella, por favor Carly_

_Freddie Benson _

_FW: Sobre Sam_

_Para Carly _

_Quiero pensar que tu respuesta llegara pronto pero desde una semana no hay contestación sobre el tema de Sam. Carly ella te necesita. _

_Carly ella se esta alejando de nosotros, ella no quiere ver a Spencer por que dice que le recuerda a ti. A mi me trata peor que antes, no quiere berma ni hablarme. _

_Carly ella en verdad te necesita, eres la única que puedes hacer que se comporte y que vuelva a hacer la misma. La han arrestado cinco veces. Tengo miedo que la metan a la corrección para menores, que tenga el mismo destino que sus familiares. _

_Su madre no le importa si su hija se encuentra bien._

_Carly si en verdad te importa Sam, habla con ella _

Era una porquería eso quedaba claro. Freddie pensó lo mismo, dejo de escribir durante dos meses y que decir de Sam. Ella dejo de hacerlo mucho antes.

_Freddie Benson _

_FW: _

_Solo te escribo porque pienso que debes de saber esto. Aunque no se si la verdad te importe. . . ._

_Se trata de Sam, otro tema si no se si te importa. Murió la madre de Sam. Se encuentra fatal si quieres saber. Melanie intenta apoyarla, no te preocupes (que estúpido al escribir eso) esta haciendo lo posible. Difícil si Sam no quiere recibir apoyo de Spencer, de sus amigos y de mi. _

_Cuídate Carly _

_Sam Puckett_

_FW: Carly _

_¿Sabes? Me constó mucho trabajo en tomar esta decisión en decirte adios. Creo que lo mas fácil y menos doloroso seria decirte adios y ya pero tengo tantas cosas que escribirte. _

_Diez meses desde que te fuiste, durante diez meses recordándote, diez meses deseando recibir una llamada, un mensaje o cualquier cosa de tu parte. Nunca llego. _

_Lo peor es que aun te amo pero también te odio Carly. Pensé que esas palabras nunca serian escritas o dichas juntas, la gente se equivoca. Creo que te ahorras muchos disgustos si dejas de creer en palabras y te fijas más en los hechos. ¿No lo crees? _

_Es mi último correo y lo último que sabrás de mi. Le pedí a Freddie que no me mencionara en ninguna carta y de Spencer. . .bueno el no sabe nada de mí. _

_No te preocupes Carly intentare olvidarte no porque no me importes o no te ame, sino porque me dado cuenta que tu eres la que no le importo y tampoco lograre que me ames. _

_Se acabo todo lo que teníamos, incluyendo la amistad y créeme que a haré todo lo posible que el amor que siento se esfume. Ya puedes vivir en paz, sin preocuparte por otro mensaje mío. Haz tu nueva vida en paz. _

_Te olvidare algo que ya hiciste tú desde hace tiempo. _

_Adios Carly Shay _

_Atte: Samantha Puckett _

Ultimo correo escrito por Sam. Mis lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas. Fui tan estúpida, tan idiota por haber ignorado aquellos correos. Por tener miedo de leerlos, por sentir amor por mi mejor amiga. Miedosa era la palabra incorrecta. Llorar era lo único que podía hacer en este momento, llorar y sufrir. En así momento para que yo sufriera, me tocaba sufrir.

Ahora no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en regresar y si lo había hecho a tiempo. Ya no puedo arrepentirme, ya no puedo sentir miedo. Mejor tarde que nunca, mejor ahora sin importar si recibo algo. Aunque lo único que me merezco es odio.

_**N/A: Hola lectores. Lo primero Feliz Año. Ya lo segundo aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste. Lo logre es algo largo. Desde este capitulo se acaba el drama y comienza lo bueno. **_

_**Otra cosa desde este momento mis actualizaciones serán menos, pues verán tengo otras historias por actualizar, el regreso a la escuela y Exámenes para la Universidad. Watoy estresado**_

_**Lo siento pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto. **_

_**Bueno dejen reviews por favor **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclarimer: **__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Capítulo 6. Bueno y malo **_

**Sam's POV**

Melanie no dejaba de llamarme. Bueno prefería que fuera ella y no. . . Como sea, Alicia me había ayudado sobre ese tema. Y lo mejor es que no me hacia pregunta sobre nada. Aunque le debía siquiera una pequeña explicación sobre el intento de violación que tuvo de mi parte.

Como lo pude imaginar ahí estaba Melanie esperándome fuera de mi departamento y si con aquella cara de Puckett.

- ¿Por qué no estás dentro de mi departamento? Raro en ti, hermanita - le digo a mi copia que se encontraba sentada en mi puerta

- Alguien cambio la llave - sonrió por su comentario. Dos veces había cambiado el juego de copias y todo por ella

- Sabes Mel, me cambie de tu departamento para tener algo de privacidad - la quito de la puerta - en pocas palabras no quiero que te metas en mis cosas

- Sam - me dice al entrar al departamento - se llama estar preocupada por mi hermana

- No se llama ser una metiche

- ¿Dónde estabas? - se acerca a mi - Samantha apestas a alcohol

Venia el regaño

- Estuviste tomando ¿Verdad?

- No Melanie, como crees es que anoche llovió alcohol - le conteste con sarcasmo

- No me vengas con eso

- Si sabes que tome porque diablos me preguntas - en este momento iba comenzar una discusión que la verdad no deseaba tener

- Sam. ¿Qué paso? - genial ahora Melanie sospecha algo.

Sería buena idea en contarle lo que estaba pasando, que Carly regreso y por esa razón me había ido a tomar. Si luego me da un par de cachetadas y al último asesina a Carly. Suspiro. Mentir fue la opción más sensata.

- No pasa nada Melanie - sonríe para que sea mas creíble, no sonrías. Tu nunca le sonríes por ninguna razón va a sospechar.

- Sam. . . .

- Melanie - puedo escuchar como el tonto de Freddie le grita. Por fin hace algo bueno el tonto de Benson - Melanie. . . .mira aquí estas - dice al verme - ya íbamos a ir a la prisión

- No es gracioso Freddie - lo regaña Melanie - ve la cafetería y arregla todo

- ¿Por?

- Porque yo te lo ordeno

- Hermanas tenían que ser, agresivas y amargadas - murmurara el tonto de Benson

- Que dijiste - río al ver la cara de Freddie

- Nada amor

- Me lo imagine - veo como Freddie se va, no, ahora que me va salvar de la interrogación de mi hermana.

Intento evitar aquellas miradas, era la segunda persona que en verdad me conoce, la primera fue Carl. . .tengo que dejar en pensar ella. Pero era verdad, Melanie se parecía a ella demasiado, por esa razón me había ido de la casa para no estar con la presencia que hace que me recuerde mas a ella.

- Sam me vas a decir lo que paso

- No - me dirige a mi cuarto - Sabes Mel, eres más molesta que un grano en las pompas

- ¿Pompas?

- Si, pompas, nalgas, trasero la palabra que te guste mas - le sonrió - pero el punto es que eres molesta

- Sam ¿Que pasa? - me detuvo

- Nada Mel, en serio solo. . .quiero descansar ¿De acuerdo? - le sonrió. Ella solo suspira derrotada y asiente.

- Te veo luego

Veo como mi hermana se va de mi departamento. Necesitaba una ducha y descansar. Y porque no otra cerveza.

**XXX**

Me dirigo a la cafetería, para mi sorpresa estaba Audrey, con mi ahijado. Por favor que no este Carly. Entro las personas que se encontraban dentro de la cafeterías miran, que lindo, todos me miran como bicho raro.

- Hola - saludo a Audrey, a la mujer de Spencer - ¿Spencer?

- Esta con tu hermana - me sonríe nerviosa - . . .Sam, mejor quédate - me dice al ver que me dirigo a la cocina

- Hola pequeño - saludo a mi ahijado. Comienzo a jugar con el hasta que escucho gritos - ahora vuelvo

- No te quiero aquí - Escucho a Melanie - No quiero que . . .

- Vamos Melanie - interrumpe Freddie - tal vez se alegre de verla. . .

- Creo quien esta feliz de verla eres tu ¿No?

- Claro que si es mi amiga - se defiende Freddie, era obvio que Melanie esta celosa pero de ¿Quien?. . ."tal vez se alegre de verla", " es mi amiga". Era obvio de quien hablaba era de Carly. Magnifico ahora Melanie estaba enterada, bueno terminaría enterándose pero ahora me molestaría el resto del día con eso - Son amigas

- Lo éramos - digo, al entrar a la cocina. Y si, hay estaba Carly con Spencer. No volteo a verlos solo me dirijo al tecno ñoño. - éramos, recuerda eso Freddie. Melanie me tengo que ir a la Universidad ¿Si? - ella solo asiente - no voy a regresar a mi departamento, o sea que no quiero verte por ahi

No digo nada mas y salgo de la cocina. Decidida irme de ahí, algo que me costara al ver que Shay ves acerca.

- Sam - me llama - Sam, ¿Podemos hablar?

- No

- Sam por. . .

- Haber Shay que parte de no, no entendiste ¿Eh? - le digo con brusquedad.

Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos por mi contestación pero poco me importa, yo sufrí por casi ocho años. Creo que era el momento que ella comenzara a sufrir

- Sam - gracias Dios, pienso. Reconozco aquella voz y ahora adorara. Me había salvado por segunda vez - ya nos vamos?

- Si - le dedico una sonrisa que estoy segura que Shay puede verla a la perfección - Me tengo que ir

- Sam - me detiene por el brazo.

La corriente eléctrica que he había sentido cuando descubrí que la amaba más que una simple amiga, volvía. Volteo a verla y puedo jurar que ella siente lo mismo.

_- ¿Sam? - volteo al escuchar mi nombre - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con Freddie a besuquearse por ahi _

_-¿Besuquearnos? - pregunto arqueando una ceja. Ella solo hace un gesto de "tu ya sabes de que hablo" - No, Freddie y yo terminamos _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - sonrió al ver la preocupación de mi amiga - ¿Estás bien? _

_- Si lo estoy _

_- ¿Segura? - insiste. Realmente piensa que me pondré a llorar por terminar con Freddie, pero no es así. Yo asiento sonriéndole, intentado convencerla. Sorprendida se encuentra, bueno a mi también me sorprende. Para ser sincera yo también pensé que me derrumbaría si terminara con Fredd-o, o que siquiera me doliera un poco. Espere el dolor, no llego y al parecer no llegaría - ¿Por que terminaron? _

_- Por lo que dijiste hace un rato - contesto, me mira confundida - Lo que le dijiste a Spencer y su niñera _

_- Pero lo dije por ellos no por ustedes - conocía aquella mirada se sentía culpable por mi rompimiento con Freddie _

_- Era cierto Carly _

_- Lo siento en verdad _

_- No te preocupes. . .te digo algo, pensé que me dolería al terminar con el pero. . ._

_- ¿Pero? _

_- No fue así - suspiro - no me duele, me siento normal - me sonríe. Me toma de la mano. Un cosquilleo siento al unirse nuestras manos pero ese cosquilleo se vuelve mas intenso, mas fuerte. Puedo sentir como esos cosquilleos se convierten en una descarga eléctrica que recorre todo mi cuerpo. _

_Volteo haberla, buscando una señal si ella lo mismo lo sintió. Me encuentro con sus ojos, una mirada. . ._

Esa misma mirada que me estaba dando era la misma de aquella noche. Donde yo había descubierto que la quería, tal vez ella también lo descubrió, agito mi cabeza de negación.

_Me sonríe, no, no lo sintió. Se acerca para darme un abrazo. Todos los abrazos que me había dado eran igual que este, pero algo cambio. Ya no los veía igual, ya no los sentía igual. ¿Cómo sucedido esto? _

Ella no podía haber sentido eso, lo mismo que yo. Ella nunca me amo, solo me tuvo lastima. No quería perdonarla.

- Hola - saludo Alicia con una sonrisa - ¿Tu eres? - miro a Alicia incrédula por su acto.

- Carly - contesta seca. Puedo jurar que esta celosa de ella. Alegría, no, no podía sentir eso - me llamo Carly

- Mucho gusto - extendió la mano hacia Carly como saludo - yo soy Alicia

Ella solo asiente y recibiendo su saludo.

- Suéltame - le pido. Me suelto de su agarre con mas fuerza de la necesaria - Aléjate de mi

- Sam. . .

- Aléjate Shay - agarro del brazo a Alicia y la jalo hasta llegar a mi motocicleta

Alicia no me dice nada durante el camino a la universidad. Lo único que se es que me observa varias veces esperando una respuesta o una acción mía. Suspiro varias veces, no quería hablar de ella.

- Es ella ¿Verdad? - por fin habla. La miro y le señalo la dirección a la cafetería, teníamos que platicar aunque no quisiera - Habla - me dice a la vez que se sienta en una mesa vacía

- Es Carly Shay

- Una antigua novia? - me pregunta. Solo lo niego - ¿Antiguo amor no correspondido?

Sonrió con melancolía por la pregunto pero asiento

- Regreso por ti - no era una pregunta - por eso el intento de violación, debo agradecerle - le sonrió y ella me corresponde - ¿La sigues queriendo?

Agacho la cabeza, no puedo contestar esa pregunta. No quiero contestarla, no quiero descubrir que la amo mas que el odio que le tengo. No quiero saber cual sentimiento puede ganar.

- Muchas veces es bueno recordar los momentos malos de tu vida aun si te provoca mas dolor - me dice - tal vez para poder alejar definitivamanete tus sentimientos. . .de cualquier tipo. . . .

- Creo que muchos no coinciden contigo - me subo a la motocicleta - muchos intentamos olvidar nuestros recuerdos

Ella me sonríe y niega con la cabeza divertida

- Pero lo que generalmente hace la gente cuando la lastiman es olvidar las cosas buenas que pasaron con la persona y solo quedarse con las malas cosas - era cierto. Toda la gente hacia eso y para mi no era excepción lo estaba haciendo - pero date cuenta que no es precisamente los recuerdos que te lastiman literalmente sino es algo que te hace recordarlos - me explica - por ejemplo una persona que hace que recuerdes o simplemente una acción. En tu caso una persona, la persona que es dueña de aquellos recuerdos que te lastiman. Yo digo que duele mas ver de nuevo a la persona que los mismos recuerdos - odiaba cuando se comportaba como una maldita filosofa - tu dices que no quieres vivir en los recuerdos pero lo estas haciendo

- Será mejor irme - prendo la motocicleta

- Huye - esquivo su mirada al escucharla - Pero esta conversación no se va a quedar así.

**XXXX**

1.

Cerca. . .Lejos

Después del regreso de Carly todo había cambiado. Literalmente todo, Wendy y Gibby se habían enterado y hicieron lo mismo que el Freddñoño, la abrazaron y se alegraron en que ella estuviera de regreso.

Algo en que en verdad me alegraba un poco era que Melanie la trataba peor que yo.

Pero era obvio que Carly quería aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, como podemos aclarar algo que nunca tuvimos. Ella me había dejado claro eso, que no hubo un nosotras.

Alejarla intentaba hacerlo pero creo que realmente no quiero. . .no podía pensar eso de muevo

2.

Cerca . . ..Lejos

Una semana había pasado desde su llegada y tambien una semana desde que la estoy evitando. No puedo entrar a mi propia cafetería sin encontrármela, sin que ella se acercara e intentara en hablarme. No podía y no quería que estuviera cerca de mi, era mas bien mas eñ que no quería.

El enojo que aun sentía por todo lo que me hizo aun estaba dentro y que desafortunadamente no lo podía sacar.

3.

Cerca . . .Lejos

- ¿Porque no hablas con ella? - me vuelve a decir Benson. Era la décima vez que me decía en esta semana y lo peor era que no era el unico que me decía eso, Gibby y Wendy también. Lo unico que hago es mirarlo con odio - Vamos Sam, te mueres por abrazarla

- El muerto serás tu - le digo sonriendo con malicia - deja de insistir

- Sam - vamos de nuevo - Ella solo quiere arreglar las cosas

- Bueno creo que tuvo ocho años para poder hacerlo - tomo las llaves de la motocicleta

- No podrás estar lejos de ella ¿Lo sabes? - sonríe triunfante - no puedes sin que tu sufras

- Bueno creo que si - suena la companita de la entrada sin poder evitar voltear hacia la puerta y hay estaba de nuevo - Estos ocho años me han servido para poder ser una experta para soportar mi dolor - digo sin voltearla a verla

4.

Cerca. . .Lejos

–Giibbyy - dice el gordito consentido al entrar, quien podria decir que tantos años no podía dejar en decir _Giibbyy -_Hola chicos

Todos se encontraban ahí, Freddie, Wendy, Alicia, Melanie y ahora Gibb. Freddie tuvo la magnifica idea de tener una pequeña reunión, algo que no confió, estaba segura que invitaría a Carly. No me quedo de otra que aceptar por la culpa de Alicia.

-Hola a todos - lo que me presentía, Freddie la había invitado a ella y Spencer. Las cosas con Spencer iban mal, nuestra relación iba en picada, a el no le agradaba la idea de que yo tratara mal a su hermana. muchas veces le dije que se merecía cada una de mis palabras. Me sorprendió que me gritara o que levantara la voz nunca lo había hecho, con nadie. Culpe a Carly por esto pero de un cierto modo no podía pedirle a Spencer dejar a su hermana y que la odiara pero con Freddie era otra cosa

Sigo bebiendo mi cerveza, no la volteo a verla. Puedo sentir un golpe en mi pierna, dirigo una mirada acida a la persona que me agredió. Alicia tenia una mirada y una sonrisa divertida. Maldición estaba segura que intentaría algo.

- Siéntate - le ofrece Alicia su asiento que estaba frente mio. Carly lo acepta y me sonríe, que no fue correspondido.

Todos seguían bebiendo y hablando del pasado. Yo participaba en la conversación, no me gustaba recordar el pasado sin importara si eran cosas buenas.

- ¿Porque tu no hablas? - dice Melanie. No le contesto - ¿Sam?

- No encuentro interesante la conversación es todo

- Vamos Sam - dice Freddie - estamos hablando de ICarly - no hago ningún gesto por el recordatorio del show - nuestro programa, Icarly. . .

- Se de que hablas Freddo pero no me interesa recordar cosas. . .inútiles

- Sam

Se que transforme la situación en algo incomoda. Todos intentaban quitar la tensión.

- Sam - me llamo Melanie - deja de comportarte así, se que no estas a gusto con ella aquí pero. .

- No me pidas que lo intente porque no lo haré - la interrumpo y lo digo mas fuerte de lo necesario. Se que todos me escucharon perfectamente. - No la quiero aquí, que se largue.

- Sam. . .

- Es enserio, no quiero verla - esto me comenzaba a enojar

- Puckett - escucho a Alicia - deja de comportarte como una niña

- Tu no te metas - le contesto

- No te tengo miedo ¿Lo sabes? - me sonríe, Joder esta chica es. . . - Ahora siéntate y deja de hacer el maldito ridículo

Me doy cuenta que me había levantado del asiento. Le hago caso, tods sorprendidos por mi obediencia.

- Ahora vas a participar en la conversación - me ordena

- Gracias - le dice Benson a Alicia - Por fin llego otra persona que la pueda controlar. . .claro aparte de Carly

- Es un privilegio entonces - se burla - Carly ¿Verdad? - se dirige a la castaña que estaba sentada frente a mi - tu y Sam son amigas ¿No?

- Éramos - intervengo

- Tu cállate - vuelve a ordenarme y solo tomo mas de mi cerveza - Perdónala hoy no le di de comer

Puedo escuchar que los demás se rían por ñoque habían escuchado

- Ella esta feliz que estés aquí - dice. Le doy un golpe por de bajo de la mesa - aunque ya sabes como es.

- ¿De donde se conocen? - pregunta curiosa Carly

- De la universidad - le sonríe - ya sabes. . .comportimos algunas clases y nos hicimos amigas. Aparte las dos tambien estábamos en el equipo de Esgrima

- ¿Esgrima? - pregunta confundida

- Ella estuvo en el equipo es muy buena. . .de hecho tengo fotos de ella te las puedo dar

Todos participaban de nuevo en la conversación pero lo que cambiaba aquí era que hablaban de mi. De mis años en la universidad, mis logros y mis aventuras. Le estaban dando información sobre mi.

- Sabes ella en verdad te extraño - escucho decir Alicia a Carly - dale tiempo

- Me alegra escuchar eso

- O te hagas ilusiones Shay - le digo - te esta mintiendo

- Vamos Sam. . .si la quieres por esa la intentas olvidar

- Si, la intento olvidar pero eso significa que la siga queriendo - contraataco - mucha gente intenta olvidar algunas cosas. . . Pero no significa que amaban a eso, algunos olvidan porque fue un error en sus vidas, una equivocación

- Entonces si quieres olvidar - toca a Carly, dándome una señal a lo que se refería a ella - perdona para poder olvidar, no solo olvides los momentos buenos también los malos

Sabía que aquella noche nadie la olvidaría, Alicia me había dicho algo que tal vez muchos querían decirme o algo parecido. Me sorprendió lo que me había dicho y me había dolido pero tenía razón. Aun teniendo razón y que ya lo había admitido no podía hacer las cosas bien. En verdad no podía, perdonar, olvidar por completo este dolor que aun siento al verla. ¿Recordar me ayudaría a perdonarla?

_**N/A: Hola lectores. Bueno aquí otra actualización. . .la verdad no me gusto como me quedo pero ustedes critiquen. **_

_**No prometo actualizar tan rápido esta vez, en verdad no he tenido tiempo. Ya saben pocos meses para entrar a la universidad y los exámenes de admisión. Yo y con mis quejas ya me vere en la universidad con nada de tiempo. **_

_**Pero les tengo una buena noticia. . .algo así. Tengo pensado otra historia fantasiosa de Icarly claro que es de CAM y también dos one-shot que están en proceso. Muchas historias rondan por cabeza, un JORI también esta en proceso y Lost Girl aunque no sé si ustedes ven esa serie como sea espero subir las demás historias pronto. Yo diciendo que no tengo tiempo. **_

_**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. . .dejen reviews**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclarimer: **__**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Dan Schneider. **_

_**Capítulo 7. Perdón **_

_**Sam's POV **_

Un mes, un maldito mes había pasado desde que _ella_ ha había vuelto. Un mes donde ella estaba ganando de nuevo a nuestros amigos, donde ella comenzaba a tener su vida de antes. Solo me pregunto si podrá ¿Podrá conseguir su vida? Lo estaba logrando, se podria decir que hasta Melanie estaba comportando igual que antes. Bueno es Melanie, ella es una Puckett pero por lo general ella no puedo sentir realmente odio, se parece tanto a Carly.

- ¿Sam? - me llamo el tonto de Freddo

-¿Que quieres? - le contesto, últimamente le contestaba de esta forma

- Vamos Sam - me dice - deja de comportarte así. - Olvida y arregla las cosas con ella

- No te metas

- Deja de comportarte como una niña

- No sabes nada Benson, mejor cállate

- Lo unico que se, es que estas feliz de que ella esta aquí. No lo niegues

No conteste y solo me fui. Carly comenzaba a ganarse de nuevo a nuestros amigos y cada uno al parecer se estaba proponiéndo en que yo vuelva a ser amiga de Carly Shay.

El problema no era si ellos lo intentaban sino que cada uno no se puso a pensar en mi. Están al favor de ella, se escucha estúpido. Poner a nuestros amigos de _una parte. _

Tal vez piensen que la culpable de todo esto sea yo, que la comenzó una estúpida pelea sin razón fui yo. Ninguno sabia que yo amaba Carly y mucho menos de aquella noche. Nunca les dije.

- Hey - me saluda Alicia.

Me sigo de largo sin saludarla, aun sigo enojada por lo que había pasado aquella noche.

- Samantha - me grita del otro lado de la acera

- No me llames así - le regreso el grito

- Entocnes detente - le hago casos. Por alguna razón, me cuesta trabajo en desobedecerla - Joder Puckett, es difícil encontrarte. Ya puedes dejar de evadirme

¿Porque me cuesta trabajo en desobedecerla? ¿Porque siento esto cada vez que la veo? Tal vez. . .no puede ser. No es lo mismo que sentí con Carly. Claro no debe de ser igual pero no lo siento tan. . .

- Sam - me llama - perdóname

- No hay que nada que perdonar - se acerca para poder abrazarme

Un cosquilleo, puedo sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo. No es lo mismo, maldición tengo que comporar lo con lo que sentí por Carly. Las dos son tan distintas, ¿Es bueno o es malo? Es la primera persona que me hace sentir tan bien, hace que olvide por un momento mi pasado.

- ¿Una cerveza? - me ofrece, asiento y la sigo.

_**Carly's POV **_

Maldición, hay estaba mi rubia con aquella chica. Alicia, era su nombre, su nueva amiga y no se. . .¿Su novia?

- Hola Carly - me saluda Freddie

- Hola - le contesto si ningún animo

Se que el puede notarlo, se queda callado algo que le agradezco. Se que estaba recuperando a mis amigos, bueno casi a todos.

- Carly - me dice Melanie, me sonríe. Se que aun le cuesta trabajo en tratarme bien, en poder ganar su confianza, era obvio,e cause daño a su hermana - ¿Como estas?

- Bien

- No se nota - suspira - Freddie me puedes dejar a solas con Carly

- Pero. . .de acuerdo ya entendí - dice al captar la mirada de su novia - iré a la oficia. . .luego las veo

Melanie sigue con la mirada a su novio hasta la salida

- Ella te va a perdonar - suelta de pronto. No puedo evitar en mirarla, no había ninguna duda en aquella frase, lo decía tan segura

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- En primera estoy segura que harás todo lo posible para que te perdone - me sonríe - sinceramente solo espero que te vayas - me confiesa - no es por ti, de verdad, pero si eso hace que Sam deje de sufrir. . .

- Tan mal? - pregunto estúpidamente

- No te lo imaginas, la verdad con trabajos ella pudo términar la escuela y estar fuera de prisión - la culpa ha aumentado - hay me di cuenta que realmente Tu conseguías que Sam no cometiera tonterías y que tambien podrías hacer que las cometiera

- Lo siento - en ese momento era lo unico que podía decir

- Sam nunca me quiso decir el motivo de su estado - solo la puedo escuchar, no me atrevo a mirarla - y tampoco por el que tu ya no la llamabas pero sabes creo que tengo mis sospechas

Relamente Sam se guardo todo esto, ¿Porque no le dijo a nadie? ¿Por miedo? ¿A que? Era obvio que no era por su orientación sexual, Melanie sabia eso. Realmente porue no dijo nada, ¿Por mi? No podía ser, tal vez por no querer que le recordaran todo esto.

- La segunda razón por la que se que te va a perdonar es que lo hizo conmigo.

- No entiendo

- Bueno. . .Sam siempre se ha quejado que somos iguales ¿Lo recuerdas? - me sonríe - aun así te prefirió

- Solo lo hacia porque estabas lejos

- Hay esta - su cara se transforma, tristeza se refleja en ella - yo la abandone, me fui lejos de ella, la deje sola

- Pero. . .

- Claro que tardo años en perdonarme - se encogió de hombros, sonrió por el acto - pero lo hizo y creo que se aferra a mi. Algo que aun hace contigo, se aferra a los recuerdos

- Solo aquellos que son malos

- Pero aun los mantiene, yo me preocuparía cuando deje de hacerlo - suspira - sabes que Sam es _diferente, _tratala así, diferente.

_**N/A: Hola lectores. Bueno aquí otra actualización. . .comenten **_


End file.
